The Cambrai Files
by iBayne
Summary: Delve into the personnel files of the "N7 ship", the SSV Cambrai. Companion story to Galaxy at War: N7
1. Andersen

_Accessing file..._

**NAME:**

[ERR: DATA MISSING] Andersen

**AGE:**

22

**RACE:**

Human, Male

**CLASS:**

Engineer

**WEAPON PROFICIENCIES:**

Pistol, Omni-tool

**TECHNICAL PROFIENCIES:**

Incineration Tech

Hacking

Weapon Mods

Combat Drones

[LIST CONDENSED: 12 ADDITIONAL ENTRIES]

**BIOTIC PROFICIENCY:**

Nil

**PRE-N7 SERVICE HISTORY:**

Alliance Engineering Corps – Six months' boot camp, additional six months' specialist training. Three years' service.

**N7 SERVICE HISTORY:**

Operation Chariot – Team's tech. Wounded in action during data recovery.

Operation Mirage – Backup team. Mako driver.

Operation Torch – Charlie team. Tech.

**CO ASSESSMENTS:**

"Operative Andersen would do well to keep his mouth shut on occasion. Were it not for his admittedly excellent technical ability, he would likely have been discharged from the Alliance long ago."

_Operations Chief Edward Palmer_

"Chief Palmer is a treacherous bastard."

_Operative Andersen_

"Andersen, what have I told you about hacking the ship's archives?"

_Colonel Logan Hunter_

"Besides, we all _know _he's an ass..."

_Captain Zachary Murphy_

"Shut up the pair of you, I need to make an official assessment!"

_Colonel Logan Hunter_

"Operative Andersen has received a number of commendations throughout his service with the Alliance, remarkable for such a short career. His actions onboard the SSV Trafalgar and SSV Cambrai show a young marine with extraordinary technical skill, and the willingness to go above and beyond the call of duty. Has all the makings of a future officer."

_Colonel Logan Hunter_

"Thanks, boss."

_Operative Andersen_

"Revision: _Would _have all the makings of a future officer, if he learned to stop being such a cocky little-"

_Colonel Logan Hunter_


	2. Kamur Destra

_Accessing file..._

**NAME:**

Kamur Destra

**AGE:**

25

**RACE:**

Turian, Male

**CLASS:**

Soldier

**WEAPON PROFICIENCIES:**

Assault Rifle, Shotgun, Heavy Weaponry

**TECHNICAL PROFICIENCIES:**

Proximity Mines

Specialised Ammunition

Weapon Mods

**BIOTIC PROFICIENCY:**

Nil

**PRE-N7 SERVICE HISTORY:**

Taetrus 5th Regiment (Marine) – One year's boot camp. Four years' service, promoted to officer with hastatim corps.

Taetrus 5th Regiment (Hastatim) – Five years' service, including Taetrian Civil War. Final rank of Captain.

**N7 SERVICE HISTORY:**

Operation Chariot – Unit leader.

Operation Mirage – Backup team. Unit leader.

Operation Torch – Charlie team. Unit leader.

Operation Silverback – Alpha team. Unit leader.

**CO ASSESSMENTS:**

"I must question command's decision to allow Operative Kamur onboard the Cambrai. While his combat ability is... passable, he is a turian officer onboard an Alliance vessel which is operating under secrecy. This, combined with a service history that rewarded brutality, makes him a serious risk to operations."

_Operations Chief Edward Palmer_

"Contrary to my predecessor's report, Operative Kamur has been nothing but an asset to the Cambrai's operations. He is an exceptional soldier, even by turian standards, and has excelled in positions of command – hence his repeated assignment as unit leader. I can imagine some of the crew would take umbrage with his previous role as a hastatim, if they found out, but I am in no way inclined to reveal his secret. Operative Kamur and I discussed the issue at length after I took command of the Cambrai, and I am confident it will not affect his performance, or his ethics."

_Colonel Logan Hunter_


	3. Tyco Maffei

_Accessing file..._

**NAME:**

Tyco Maffei

**AGE:**

28

**RACE:**

Human, Male

**CLASS:**

Infiltrator

**WEAPON PROFICIENCIES:**

Sniper Rifle, Shotgun

**TECHNICAL PROFICIENCIES:**

Tactical Cloak

Cryo Tech

Specialised Ammunition

**BIOTIC PROFICIENCY:**

Nil

**PRE-N7 SERVICE HISTORY:**

Bounty Hunter – Nine years of operation in the Terminus System and Attican Traverse. More than one hundred confirmed bounties.

**N7 SERVICE HISTORY:**

Operation Chariot – Unit member.

Operation Huntsman – Charlie team. Unit leader.

**CO ASSESSMENTS:**

"Operative Tyco is a dangerous, if skilled, individual. His otherwise impressive record in the lawless Terminus in actuality represents a career of murders – his victims are of the lowest order, but are victims nonetheless. Until operations cease, however, there is no gain to be found in arresting him."

_Operations Chief Edward Palmer_

"Tyco Maffei is a dangerous, if skilled, individual. On that, myself and Palmer can concur. The Alliance, however, is in need of every dangerous man it can get. Dangerous men will win this war."

_Colonel Logan Hunter_


	4. Saffiya

_Accessing file..._

**NAME:**

Saffiya

**AGE:**

301

**RACE:**

Asari

**CLASS:**

Adept

**WEAPON PROFICIENCIES:**

Pistol

**TECHNICAL PROFICIENCIES:**

Nil

**BIOTIC PROFICIENCY:**

Extremely high – advanced martial biotics for all situations

Equivalent to above-L5x human candidate.

**PRE-N7 SERVICE HISTORY:**

Asari Justicar – Roughly 150 years of codified service.

**N7 SERVICE HISTORY:**

Operation Chariot – Unit member.

Operation Huntsman – Alpha team. Unit leader.

Operation Torch – Charlie team.

Operation Silverback – Bravo team. Unit leader.

**CO ASSESSMENTS:**

"Like all asari, Operative Saffiya possesses several human lifetimes of experience, and a basic natural affinity with biotics. Her Justicar Code means she is one of the more determined and moral of our operatives, but also adds to an aloof and somewhat disconnected personality."

_Operations Chief Edward Palmer_

"The justicar's affinity for biotics is anything but 'basic'. Her abilities exceed those of any human biotic I have encountered thus far in my life, and have been used to devastating effect during operations with the Cambrai, most notably on Benning, where she destroyed an Atlas mech with a single biotic assault – admittedly, the exertion rendered her unconscious. She led her team of three through the catastrophe of Operation Huntsman unscathed, despite suffering from severe biotic exhaustion. This instance aside, however, I would not recommend Operative Saffiya for leadership roles – her code and experience are more tailored to solo work."

_Colonel Logan Hunter_


	5. Hei Yui

_Accessing file..._

**NAME:**

Hei Yui

**AGE:**

453

**RACE:**

Krogan, Male

**CLASS:**

Soldier

**WEAPON PROFICIENCIES:**

Shotgun, Heavy Weaponry

**TECHNICAL PROFICIENCIES:**

"Carnage" Shotgun Propellant

**BIOTIC PROFICIENCY:**

Nil

**PRE-N7 SERVICE HISTORY:**

Clan Hei Scout – Hereditary position from father (clan chief). Thirty years' service until destruction of Clan Hei.

Pirate & Mercenary – Around four centuries of experience, including two instances of work with a Council Spectre.

**N7 SERVICE HISTORY:**

Operation Huntsman – Echo team. Unit leader.

Operation Mirage – Assault team. Unit leader.

Operation Silverback – Charlie team. Unit leader.

**CO ASSESSMENTS:**

"Operative Yui is a dangerous psychopath."

_Operations Chief Edward Palmer_

"Operative Yui is a dangerous psychopath, but so are all krogan. When compared to his kin, rather than Alliance personnel, Hei Yui is actually an intelligent and progressive soul, as well as a capable warrior. His leadership of human and mixed race units has also been surprisingly adept, as shown by Operations Huntsman and Silverback respectively. My professional recommendation is that Hei Yui remain aboard the Cambrai, to act as a benign influence on any future krogan additions to our company."

_Colonel Logan Hunter_


	6. Raziel Mac'Tir

_Accessing file..._

**NAME:**

Raziel Mac'Tir

**AGE:**

32

**RACE:**

Drell, Male

**CLASS:**

Vanguard

**WEAPON PROFICIENCIES:**

SMG, Pistol, Sword

**TECHNICAL PROFICIENCIES:**

Nil

**BIOTIC PROFICIENCY:**

Very powerful in single combat situations, limited crowd control capability

Equivalent to unstable-L2 human candidate

**PRE-N7 SERVICE HISTORY:**

Hanar Assassin – Nine years' training under the Kahje Compact. Sixteen years' operation, two-hundred completed contracts.

**N7 SERVICE HISTORY:**

Operation Huntsman – Bravo team. Unit leader.

Operation Torch – Charlie team.

Operation Silverback – Delta team.

**CO ASSESSMENTS:**

"Raziel Mac'Tir is a lethal individual. He has a catalogue of murders to his name, albeit under the sanction of the hanar government. His skills will come in useful for some of the Cambrai's uglier urban missions, but he should be watched for the time being – sponsored assassins can always fall prey to their employers' agendas."

_Operations Chief Edward Palmer_

"Quite how the 'agenda' of the hanar government opposes our own, I am not sure. What I am sure of is that Raziel Mac'Tir has much to offer us. He is a spiritual, considerate individual onboard ship, and a dogged, tenacious fighter on the battlefield. Like the justicar Saffiya, his skills are best applied in individual combat situations – should a solo mission arise, the drell currently tops our contingency list."

_Colonel Logan Hunter_

"Note: The colonel's assessment compared Operative Mac'Tir to Operative Saffiya – it is worth mentioning that the two have entered into a pseudo-relationship which the entire crew has picked up on. The two of _them_, however, seem oblivious to it."

_Captain Zachary Murphy_


	7. Logan Hunter

_Accessing file..._

**NAME:**

Logan Hunter

**AGE:**

44

**RACE:**

Human, Male

**CLASS:**

Soldier

**WEAPON PROFICIENCIES:**

Assault Rifle, Shotgun

**TECHNICAL PROFICIENCIES:**

Nil

**BIOTIC PROFICIENCY:**

Nil

**PRE-N7 SERVICE HISTORY:**

Alliance Navy (103rd Division Marines) – Six months' boot camp. Twelve years' service. Recommended for N designation.

Alliance Navy (N Program) – Graduated at N7 level after twelve months' progressive training.

Alliance Navy (N7 Marine) – Further twelve years' service, final rank of Colonel.

**N7 SERVICE HISTORY:**

Cambrai Training Officer – Service began prior to Operation Huntsman.

Cambrai Commanding Officer – Service began after discharge of Operations Chief Palmer.

Operation Torch – Bravo team. Unit leader.

**CO ASSESSMENTS:**

"Since his transfer from the 103rd Division by Admiral Hackett, Colonel Hunter has done a passable job administrating and training the N7 operatives. He might be better spent, however, in frontline efforts."

_Operations Chief Palmer_

"It would be wrong of me to file an assessment on myself."

_Colonel Logan Hunter_

"So, I'll do it for him. Colonel Logan Hunter is one of the most exceptional leaders I have ever encountered. Quite apart from a sound grasp of tactics and a formidable might on the battlefield, he has a talent for empathy, for co-operation, and for inspiration. He is a great loss to the 103rd, and one of the greatest gains to the SSV Cambrai. This assessment was in no way written with a pay rise in mind."

_Captain Zachary Murphy_

"Obituary, Official: Let it be known that during shore leave after the events on Aephus, thereafter known as Operation Silverback, Colonel Logan Hunter was killed. While the crew were ashore, the SSV Cambrai was infiltrated by former Operations Chief Edward Palmer, now working for Cerberus. The aforementioned _traitor_ attempted to plant and detonate a bomb on the engineering deck of the Cambrai, but was intercepted by Hunter, who was still aboard. After a protracted battle, and facing execution, the heavily wounded Hunter detonated the bomb himself. Hunter, Palmer, and the Cambrai were all destroyed. The colonel fought to the bitter end, giving his life to save the men and women under his command, and for that, we commit his name to record."

_Captain Zachary Murphy_

"Obituary, Personal: We have lost... No... God, I can't do this... Removing the encryption – say your last, people..."

_Captain Zachary Murphy_

"Colonel Hunter. Shipping out to Palaven tomorrow. It's been an honour, serving under a human, and I never thought I'd say that... I'll kill a couple Reapers for you, _sir_."

_Operative Kamur_

"You were a man of war, Colonel, and you went out in a blaze of glory. Respect to you, my friend, and may the Void never steal your courage..."

_Operative Yui_

"You took that bastard Palmer out... good riddance, I say, but it's a damn shame we had to lose you too. Not sure where you are now, but wherever it is, we'll be putting down those bastards in your name."

_Operative Tyco_

"Keelah se'lai... May you find your place among the stars, colonel."

_Operative Kan'Sura_

"Safe journey across the sea, Hunter. We will meet you on the shores, when we have met your example."

_Operative Mac'Tir_

"May the Goddess guide your path, colonel. And may you continue to guide ours, in death as in life."

_Operative Saffiya_

"Went out like a true N7, hey boss? An old enemy, a loaded gun, and a burst of flame... Glory if ever there was such a thing."

_Operative Vanyali_

"Sad to see a good man go. May you find joy in the next life, colonel, and may we meet again."

_Operative Rilum_

"Obituary, Personal: I'd best close the book... Murphy can't bring himself to write it, but he's proud of you, sir, and more than a little afraid. He doesn't think he can live up to you, but time will prove him wrong. You had faith in him, and so do the rest of us now. As for you, colonel... every man has his time. A time to live, and a time to die. Yours came and went in a flash of brilliance, and now you have eternity to enjoy your reward. Be with your wife, and your son, whether the three of you find heaven or some other realm... Go in peace, Logan Hunter."

_Operative Andersen_


	8. Zachary Murphy

_Accessing file..._

**NAME:**

Zachary Murphy

**AGE:**

30

**RACE:**

Human, Male

**CLASS:**

Infiltrator

**WEAPON PROFICIENCIES:**

Sniper Rifle, Assault Rifle

**TECHNICAL PROFICIENCIES:**

Tactical Cloak

**BIOTIC PROFICIENCY:**

Nil

**PRE-N7 SERVICE HISTORY:**

Alliance Navy (10th Frontier Division) – Six months' boot camp. Four years' service. Recommended for N designation.

Alliance Navy (N Program) – Graduated at N7 level after six months' progressive training.

Alliance Navy (N7 Marine) – Seven years' service, final rank of Captain.

**N7 SERVICE HISTORY:**

Cambrai Training Officer – Service began prior to Operation Huntsman.

Operation Huntsman – Delta team. Unit leader. Wounded post-operation during Chief Palmer's betrayal.

Cambrai Executive Officer – Service began after appointment of Colonel Hunter as CO.

**CO ASSESSMENTS:**

"Operative Murphy is a capable leader. His most resounding quality is his popularity with the men – in the short period of time he has been aboard, he has already gained their trust and loyalty, even across species barriers. Were it not for his priorities – placing safety before the good of the mission – he might have made it far higher up the ranks."

_Operations Chief Edward Palmer_

"Zachary Murphy is a supremely talented officer. He is in league with the best marksmen of the marine corps, and completed N7 training in half the time I did – by coincidence, we started said training concurrently, so I have had the pleasure of knowing the man for seven years now. The limiting factor to his promotion is not his "no-one left behind" mentality, which is in fact something sorely missed by the higher orders, but a number of _refusals_ of promotion. Operative Murphy would rather remain on the battlefield with his men – from whom he engenders remarkable loyalty – than climb the ranks."

_Colonel Logan Hunter_


	9. Zelva'Aris Manado

_Accessing file..._

**NAME:**

Zelva'Aris Manado

**AGE:**

22

**RACE:**

Turian, Female

**CLASS:**

Adept

**WEAPON PROFICIENCIES:**

Sniper Rifle

**TECHNICAL PROFICIENCIES:**

Specialised (Warp) Ammunition

**BIOTIC PROFICIENCY:**

"Blunt force" turian biotic, limited control but very powerful.

Equivalent to unstable-L2 human candidate.

**PRE-N7 SERVICE HISTORY:**

Palaven 3rd Specialist Corps (Cabal) – Seven years' training, including five years' live combat drill.

**N7 SERVICE HISTORY:**

Operation Huntsman – Alpha team.

Operation Silverback – Alpha team.

**CO ASSESSMENTS:**

"Operative Manado is something of an unknown factor. Turian biotics are rare, and usually hoarded by the secretive cabals. Manado has yet to even go into battle for real. Her capabilities remain to be seen."

_Operations Chief Edward Palmer_

"Operative Manado has a lot of potential. It is only a shame turian biotics are treated with suspicion, or else she would have experience to match her raw ability. As it stands, her biotics have a certain raw strength to them, and she is a talented marksman, who works well as a component in any team. If her work on Benning was anything to go by, we have a rather powerful asset on our hands, once she realises her potential, and her sense of turian duty is refreshingly contrasted against a firm, decent moral code."

_Colonel Logan Hunter_


	10. Kan'Sura

_Accessing file..._

**NAME:**

Kan'Sura

**AGE:**

29

**RACE:**

Quarian, Male

**CLASS:**

Infiltrator

**WEAPON PROFICIENCIES:**

Sniper Rifle, Assault Rifle

**TECHNICAL PROFICIENCIES:**

Tactical Cloak

Hacking

**BIOTIC PROFICIENCY:**

Nil

**PRE-N7 SERVICE HISTORY:**

Migrant Fleet Marines – Four years' service. Ended with dishonourable discharge and exile for murder.

**N7 SERVICE HISTORY:**

Operation Huntsman – Charlie team.

Operation Mirage – Backup team. Mako gunner.

Operation Torch – Bravo team. Tech. Wounded in action.

**CO ASSESSMENTS:**

"The fact that the quarian's ship name is unknown is a rather telling indicator. His ship name is not just unknown, it is _gone_, stripped from him for the crime of murder. Not sanctioned murder, like Operative Mac'Tir, or paid murder, like Operative Tyco, but a single, violent murder of his ship captain, for which he was exiled. In summary, the quarian should be treated with extreme suspicion. Personally, I do not want to join his former captain."

_Operations Chief Edward Palmer_

"Good thing you'll never make captain, then. Git."

_Captain Zachary Murphy_

"Zachary..."

_Colonel Logan Hunter_

"What?"

_Captain Zachary Murphy_

"Go away."

_Colonel Logan Hunter_

"Operative Kan'Sura is something of an enigma. He shows a rather vicious side in combat, and has a good line in sarcastic humour, but is otherwise a loyal soldier. Whatever his reasons for murdering his previous ship captain – he refused to divulge them to me, maintaining his silence for the sake of 'the safety of the Migrant Fleet' – I am sure they stemmed from a genuine transgression by the murdered man, not some character defect on Kan's part. In his service with the Cambrai, Kan'Sura has excelled, and has quickly overcome any doubts the crew and I may have had about him."

_Colonel Logan Hunter_


	11. Vanyali

_Accessing file..._

**NAME:**

Vanyali

**AGE:**

28

**RACE:**

Human, Female

**CLASS:**

Infiltrator

**WEAPON PROFICIENCIES:**

Sniper Rifle

**TECHNICAL PROFICIENCIES:**

Tactical Cloak

**BIOTIC PROFICIENCY:**

Nil

**PRE-N7 SERVICE HISTORY:**

Alliance Navy (2nd Division Recon) – Six months' boot camp. Five years' service. Recommended for N designation.

Alliance Navy (N Program) – Graduated at N7 level after fourteen months' progressive training.

Alliance Navy (N7 Marine) – Eighteen months' service. Final rank of Lieutenant.

**N7 SERVICE HISTORY:**

Operation Huntsman – Charlie team. Severely injured in action, broken ribs and arm from roof collapse. Returned to service in time for Operation Silverback.

Operation Silverback – Charlie team.

**CO ASSESSMENTS:**

"Vanyali is a capable member of the Cambrai's marine complement. Her N7 designation grants her the usual cold arrogance of her type, but she at least has the technical skill to back it up."

_Operations Chief Edward Palmer_

"Git."

_Captain Zachary Murphy_

"Zachary, I thought I told you stop doing that?"

_Colonel Logan Hunter_

"Like any N7 operative, Vanyali has supreme technical ability, and is perfectly capable of working alone or in a team. The most important thing to note is her unwillingness to be revealed as an N7 – when I first came aboard and interviewed the operatives, she requested that I not tell them who she was. Apparently, she shares mine and Murphy's distaste for paperwork, and wanted to serve with the marines rather than take a position of command. I obliged her, and kept her secret, although I suspect Murphy knows – he has access to both N7 and Cambrai personnel records – and Operative Tyco deduced her status during their time on Benning. Speaking of Benning, it was a miracle she was able to return to service at all, after her injuries there... I have instructed the doctor to check up on her after missions, just in case..."

_Colonel Logan Hunter_


	12. Sam Vimes

_Accessing file..._

**NAME:**

Samuel Vimes

**AGE:**

24

**RACE:**

Human, Male

**CLASS:**

Infiltrator

**WEAPON PROFICIENCIES:**

Sniper Rifle, SMG

**TECHNICAL PROFICIENCIES:**

Tactical Cloak

Specialised Ammunition

**BIOTIC PROFICIENCY:**

Nil

**PRE-N7 SERVICE HISTORY:**

Citadel Security – Four and a half years' service.

**N7 SERVICE HISTORY:**

Operation Huntsman – Charlie team.

**CO ASSESSMENTS:**

"Operative Vimes is a rather average member of the crew. Coming from C-Sec origins, he lacks the training of a real marine, but his marksmanship and sense of duty are sufficient for service. With time, he could reach the standards of the average marine."

_Operations Chief Edward Palmer_

"Operative Vimes is easily the equal of an Alliance marine in specialised operations, if not in frontline combat. Having served equal time as an armed response officer and a detective, he is able to act both as an able sniper, and a skilled investigator in the face of unknown circumstances. It is also worth noting that, having spent his career amongst the Citadel public, rather than military crews, he is one of the more social members of the company, and has quickly integrated with the other operatives. This experience in social situations, to my mind, makes him ideal for urban operations, where civilian co-operation and co-ordination is a concern."

_Colonel Logan Hunter_


	13. Rafea

_Accessing file..._

**NAME:**

Rafea

**AGE:**

256

**RACE:**

Asari

**CLASS:**

Adept

**WEAPON PROFICIENCIES:**

Pistol, SMG

**TECHNICAL PROFICIENCIES:**

Weapon Mods

**BIOTIC PROFICIENCY:**

High – commando-level aptitude in both directed and crowd control biotics.

Equivalent to human L4 human candidate.

**PRE-N7 SERVICE HISTORY:**

Asari Commando – One hundred and fifty years' service.

**N7 SERVICE HISTORY:**

Huntsman – Alpha team.

Silverback – Bravo team.

**CO ASSESSMENTS:**

"A typical asari commando, Rafea is point-blank average. She has strong biotics, a basic proficiency in small arms, and enough experience of military service to remain loyal and dutiful. I have already voiced my concerns over these aliens to Admiral Hackett, so there is no sense repeating them here..."

_Operations Chief Edward Palmer_

"Rafea _is _average, but to say that as a bad thing is utterly wrong. She is average for an _asari commando_, which in actuality makes her a very powerful biotic, a dutiful soldier, and a decent enough marksman, better than most human biotics. Her service during Operation Huntsman was not exceptional, but if everyone was exceptional, they would be normal. Rafea is a calm, committed soldier, who can form a reliable part of any squad."

_Colonel Logan Hunter_

"Obituary, Official: Let it be known that during the recent operation on Korlus, thereafter named Operation Bloodhound, Operative Rafea was killed in action. While attending to a supposed rendezvous with operatives of the salarian Special Tasks Group, Rafea's team was ambushed and set upon by an unknown assailant, believed to be of Cerberus origin. Reinforcements were delayed by the situation aboard the MSV Jericho, documents attached, and upon their arrival, three of the five operatives had been killed, with their assailant withdrawing from the field. Operative O'Leiph pronounced Operative Rafea dead on arrival, killed by the internal bleeding from a blunt force trauma to the abdomen. She fought bravely to the end, and for that, we commit her name to record."

_Captain Zachary Murphy_


	14. Colburn

_Accessing file..._

**NAME:**

Colburn

**AGE:**

24

**RACE:**

Human, Male

**CLASS:**

Vanguard

**WEAPON PROFICIENCIES:**

Assault Rifle, Pistol

**TECHNICAL PROFICIENCIES:**

Weapon Mods

**BIOTIC PROFICIENCY:**

Mid-level. Brute force biotics, like most Vanguards, particularly specialising in the "Biotic Charge".

L5n implants.

**PRE-N7 SERVICE HISTORY:**

Ascension Project – Ten years' biotic training, Grissom Academy.

Alliance Navy (53rd Division) – Six months' boot camp. Five and a half years' service.

**N7 SERVICE HISTORY:**

Operation Huntsman – Bravo team.

Operation Silverback – Bravo team.

**CO ASSESSMENTS:**

"Operative Colburn is an average biotic, who displays the benefit of embedding such soldiers in standard marine units. He combines marine combat training with natural biotic talent, for an admittedly potent mix, with limited advantages over the average marine."

_Operations Chief Edward Palmer_

"Colburn displays the very best effects of the Ascension Project – his mid-level biotics would have slipped the net under BAaT, but Grissom Academy has instead given us a powerful biotic asset, who works well to supplement standard marine units. Equally at home firing an assault rifle or a biotic shockwave, Colburn is another of those 'cornerstone' operatives – a good complement to any squad, with the potential to become a very capable soldier, once he has a bit more operational experience."

_Colonel Logan Hunter_

"Obituary, Official: Let it be known that following the recent operation on Korlus, thereafter named Operation Bloodhound, Operative Colburn was killed in action. While attending to a supposed rendezvous with operatives of the salarian Special Tasks Group, Colburn's team, under his command, was ambushed and set upon by an unknown assailant, believed to be of Cerberus origin. Reinforcements were delayed by the situation aboard the MSV Jericho, documents attached, and upon their arrival, three of the five operatives had been killed, with their assailant withdrawing from the field. Operative Colburn was recovered alive, and Operative O'Leiph diagnosed a severe spinal trauma, as well as internal bleeding. He later went into cardiac failure aboard the SSV Cambrai, and despite efforts at resuscitation, died. Evidence shows that Colburn's wounds were sustained while attempting to protect Operative Cash from execution – he died for his men, and for that, we commit his name to record."

_Captain Zachary Murphy_


	15. Kyra Tabris

_Accessing file..._

**NAME:**

Kyra Tabris

**AGE:**

26

**RACE:**

Human, Female

**CLASS:**

Infiltrator

**WEAPON PROFICIENCIES:**

Sniper Rifle, Pistol

**TECHNICAL PROFICIENCIES:**

Tactical Cloak

Specialised Ammunition

**BIOTIC PROFICIENCY:**

Nil

**PRE-N7 SERVICE HISTORY:**

Omega Mercenary – Roughly eight years of operation.

**N7 SERVICE HISTORY:**

Operation Mirage – Assault team.

Operation Silverback – Charlie team.

**CO ASSESSMENTS:**

"Another mercenary on board, and this one has a krogan lapdog. Operative Tabris has a sniper's eye, and know how to act. Her potential for service as a marksman or an undercover operative just about makes up for her sketchy past and the krogan baggage she brought along."

_Operations Chief Edward Palmer_

"Kyra Tabris has shown herself to be one of the more... balanced elements on the team, psychologically speaking. That in itself is remarkable, given her former status as a mercenary on Omega, not to mention her childhood on Elysium, and her experiences during the Skyllian Blitz. I have to begrudgingly agree with Palmer's mission-related assertions – Kyra currently tops our contingency list for undercover operations, along with Sam Vimes."

_Colonel Logan Hunter_

"Note: It should be put on record that Tabris arrived on ship with a partner, the krogan Uthar Vresh, whose report follows this one. The two apparently became firm friends during their time on Omega, and their best performances on the battlefield come when working together."

_Colonel Logan Hunter_

"For the record: There's nothing more going on between those two. Seriously. Nothing. I'm not kidding – n-o-t-h-i-n-g. Hell, he almost broke her last time he hugged her, she's not brave enough to try anything more. I repeat: NOTHING is going on."

_Captain Zachary Murphy_

"MURPHY! My office, now!"

_Colonel Logan Hunter_

"Obituary, Official: Let it be known that during the recent operation on Cyone, thereafter known as Operation Thunder, Operative Tabris was killed in action. While holding out against an incoming horde of Reaper troops, she was engaged and mortally wounded by one of the Reaper units codenamed 'Banshees', along with Operative Vresh. By the time Operatives Yui and Hebat arrived on the scene, the two of them had passed on. Operative Tabris fought valiantly against desperate odds, and for that, we commit her name to record."

_Captain Zachary Murphy_

"Obituary, Personal: Kyra and Vresh's deaths have hit the crew especially hard. Every loss is sad, but these two were integral parts of the crew. Vanyali in particular is shaken up over Kyra's death, and our resident krogan are grieving for their brother, although neither of them would care to admit it. The truly terrible thing about their deaths, though, the element which worries us all most, is the manner in which they died. There was no Creed or Palmer to execute them, no thresher maw or nuke... they died from overwhelming odds on the battlefield, and we all now realise that this could happen to any of us. From here on out, I suspect the crew will be a great deal more cautious in the field, and far more wary of the odds against us..."

_Captain Zachary Murphy_


	16. Uthar Vresh

_Accessing file..._

**NAME:**

Uthar Vresh

**AGE:**

228

**RACE:**

Krogan, Male

**CLASS:**

Soldier

**WEAPON PROFICIENCIES:**

Assault Rifle, Shotgun

**TECHNICAL PROFICIENCIES:**

"Carnage" Shotgun Propellant

Weapon Mods

Specialised Ammunition

**BIOTIC PROFICIENCY:**

Nil

**PRE-N7 SERVICE HISTORY:**

Clan Uthar Warrior – Thirty years' service during adolescence, before leaving for mercenary work.

Omega Mercenary – Just under two centuries of operation as an independent mercenary.

**N7 SERVICE HISTORY:**

Operation Mirage – Assault team.

Operation Silverback – Charlie team.

**CO ASSESSMENTS:**

"While the combat value of krogan is undeniable, fulfilling a 'walking tank' role which the Alliance can usually only fill with mechs, they are also unpredictable, violent, and not conducive to racial tolerance in multicultural operations like this. Personally, I'd rather hedge my bets with safe species like asari and salarians. However, Operative Vresh's close friendship with Operative Tabris necessitates keeping him around, if only to keep her in a positive mental state."

_Operations Chief Edward Palmer_

"Uthar Vresh is a young krogan – biologically, the equivalent of an early twenty year-old, according to the ship's doctor. He is also from a fairly young, small clan. The two facts combine to produce a young man rapidly approaching his physical prime, with an ingrained sense of duty and an intense desire to prove himself. Despite some disagreements with turian and salarian team members, Operative Vresh has generally proven himself a friendly and easygoing team member off the battlefield, and a ferocious warrior on it."

_Colonel Logan Hunter_

"Note: It should be put on record that Vresh arrived on ship with a partner, the human Kyra Tabris, whose report precedes this one. The two apparently became firm friends during their time on Omega, and their best performances on the battlefield come when working together."

_Colonel Logan Hunter_

"I repeat: NOTHING GOING ON."

_Captain Zachary Murphy_

"Murphy-"

_Colonel Logan Hunter_

"I know, I know. Your office. Now. Nothing going on there, either."

_Captain Zachary Murphy_

"Why would you even bother say that?"

_Colonel Logan Hunter_

"Because Andersen's been hacking these files since day one, and he gossips more than a teenage girl. Yes, Andersen, I'm talking about YOU. I know you're reading this. Now go away."

_Captain Zachary Murphy_

"Obituary, Official: Let it be known that during the recent operation on Cyone, thereafter known as Operation Thunder, Operative Vresh was killed in action. While holding out against an incoming horde of Reaper troops, he was engaged and mortally wounded by one of the Reaper units codenamed 'Banshees', along with Operative Tabris. By the time Operatives Yui and Hebat arrived on the scene, the two of them had passed on. Operative Vresh fought doggedly to protect his comrade, loyal to the end, and for that, we commit his name to record."

_Captain Zachary Murphy_

"Obituary, Personal: Kyra and Vresh's deaths have hit the crew especially hard. Every loss is sad, but these two were integral parts of the crew. Vanyali in particular is shaken up over Kyra's death, and our resident krogan are grieving for their brother, although neither of them would care to admit it. The truly terrible thing about their deaths, though, the element which worries us all most, is the manner in which they died. There was no Creed or Palmer to execute them, no thresher maw or nuke... they died from overwhelming odds on the battlefield, and we all now realise that this could happen to any of us. From here on out, I suspect the crew will be a great deal more cautious in the field, and far more wary of the odds against us..."

_Captain Zachary Murphy_


	17. Malice Vaner

_Accessing file..._

**NAME:**

Malice Vaner (Real Name Unknown)

**AGE:**

Unknown

**RACE:**

Krogan, Male

**CLASS:**

Soldier

**WEAPON PROFICIENCIES:**

Assault Rifle, Shotgun

**TECHNICAL PROFICIENCIES:**

"Carnage" Shotgun Propellant

**BIOTIC PROFICIENCY:**

Nil

**PRE-N7 SERVICE HISTORY:**

Unknown

**N7 SERVICE HISTORY:**

Operation Mirage – Assault team. Killed in action by a thresher maw.

**CO ASSESSMENTS:**

"Lots of unknowns on this one. I don't like it. Taking on a krogan is bad enough, but one with an utterly unknown history? Considering 'Malice' isn't a legitimate clan name, he's either here on a false name, which reeks of subterfuge, or he's clanless, which reeks of shame. Either way, he should be watched closely."

_Operations Chief Edward Palmer_

"Malice, as he prefers to be known, is a rather capable operative, despite the doubts about his past. We've only had a few training sessions since he came aboard, but he seems to be just as capable as our two other resident krogan, Operatives Yui and Vresh. Vaner also seems to be far more moderate, which would be explained if Palmer's suspicions about his being clanless are correct. He displays no noticeable prejudice to turians or salarians, something which is ingrained in our other two krogan, despite their good nature, and he appears to treat the krogan system with disdain – on that, at least, Yui would probably agree. In Vaner, then, we have all the combat benefits of a krogan warrior, without the... abrasive aspects of personality. To me, that sounds rather ideal."

_Colonel Logan Hunter_

"Obituary, Official: Let it be known that during the recent mission on Tuchanka, thereafter named Operation Mirage, Operative Malice Vaner was killed in action. An eyewitness account from Operative Tabris states that, while resting after the collapse of the Suroc mausoleum, Operative Vaner was stabbed and wounded by their supposed ally Suroc Jarr, in an act of vicious betrayal. Thereafter, the wounded Vaner remained behind to hold off Reaper forces and an approaching thresher maw, which would eventually take his life. His actions enabled Operatives Yui and Tabris to escape and bring Suroc Jarr to justice, and for that, we commit his name to record."

_Colonel Logan Hunter_

"Obituary, Personal: With the death of Malice Vaner, we have lost a very capable operative, and the krogan race has lost one of its most forward-thinking members, clanless or not. Even in the wake of great betrayal, he remained dutiful and loyal to his comrades, and his actions likely saved their lives. He stared death in the face, and surely gave the Grim Reaper pause for thought with his conviction. He will be missed."

_Colonel Logan Hunter_


	18. Maelar D'Taran

_Accessing file..._

**NAME:**

Maelar D'Taran

**AGE:**

320

**RACE:**

Asari

**CLASS:**

Vanguard

**WEAPON PROFICIENCIES:**

Assault Rifle, Sniper Rifle

**TECHNICAL PROFICIENCIES:**

Weapon Mods

**BIOTIC PROFICIENCY:**

High – brute force Vanguard biotics, displays increased stopping power at the cost of reduced stamina.

Equivalent to L4 human candidate.

**PRE-N7 SERVICE HISTORY:**

Asari Commando – Roughly two centuries of service in asari space.

**N7 SERVICE HISTORY:**

Operation Torch – Alpha team. Unit leader.

Operation Silverback – Bravo team.

**CO ASSESSMENTS:**

"As with all the asari commandoes on the Cambrai, Operative D'Taran displays biotic abilities, partnered with basic marksmanship. She also displays a willingness to get the job done which is refreshing amongst a crew of more optimistic minds. However, her psychological hang-ups deserve some observation, and I would not recommend she be deployed against Reaper assets."

_Operations Chief Edward Palmer_

"Maelar D'Taran is a formidable biotic talent, although the particulars of her biotic talent mean that the payoff for increased firepower is an increased likelihood of exhaustion – the doctor recommended an increase calorie ration to help offset this – and her psychological state is... troubling. From her age and her current biochemical progressions, she should be transitioning to the matron stage, but rather curiously, she seems to be _resisting_ the transition with every ounce of her mental fortitude. Furthermore, she has a deep-set fear of the Reaper units know as Banshees – as best we can tell, this stems from a near-death encounter with one in an unspecified operation, from which she still has scars, both physical and mental. Add in her lack of contact with her bondmate, a salarian named Kalin, and Maelar's mental state is hardly what you'd call healthy. I have asked Gina to keep an eye on her under the pretence of checking her scars, and to inform me of any worrying developments in her psyche."

_Colonel Logan Hunter_


	19. Aeryn T'Rel

_Accessing file..._

**NAME:**

Aeryn T'Rel

**AGE:**

213

**RACE:**

Asari

**CLASS:**

Adept

**WEAPON PROFICIENCIES:**

Assault Rifle, Shotgun

**TECHNICAL PROFICIENCIES:**

Nil

**BIOTIC PROFICIENCY:**

High – specialty in crowd control biotics, but also above average in directed techniques.

Equivalent to human L4 candidate.

**PRE-N7 SERVICE HISTORY:**

Asari Commando – More than a century of service, mostly within Citadel Space.

**N7 SERVICE HISTORY:**

Operation Torch – Alpha team.

Operation Silverback – Bravo team.

**CO ASSESSMENTS:**

"Another asari commando with decent biotics and a good eye with a rifle. According to reports from her superiors on Thessia, Operative T'Rel gained a reputation for solving hostile situations with negotiation, where others would have employed violence. It remains to be seen whether negotiation will work on husks, but I highly doubt it."

_Operations Chief Edward Palmer_

"Anyone with a nickname of 'Peacemaker' can't be all bad. T'Rel is wise, even for an asari, and is a rather interesting person to talk to – her interview when she came aboard was truly fascinating. More importantly, for our purpose, she can be lethal when she wants to, despite the portfolio of diplomatic solutions in her dossier."

_Colonel Logan Hunter_


	20. Malcolm Thorne

_Accessing file..._

**NAME:**

Malcolm Thorne

**AGE:**

24

**RACE:**

Human, Male

**CLASS:**

Biotic

**WEAPON PROFICIENCIES:**

SMG, Hand Axe

**TECHNICAL PROFICIENCIES:**

Omni-shield

**BIOTIC PROFICIENCY:**

Very high – brutal biotic power in all situations, second only in power to Operative Saffiya.

Note: Operative Thorne possesses a rare genetic mutation, producing natural eezo nodules like those in the asari. Enables biotic use _without_ implants.

**PRE-N7 SERVICE HISTORY:**

Ascension Project – Eight years' biotic training and study, Grissom Academy.

Alliance Navy (21st Division) – Six months' boot camp, one year's service. Requested discharge, and after refusal, went AWOL.

Mercenary – Four years' operation in the Terminus systems. Note: 70% of contracts were assassinations of batarian targets.

**N7 SERVICE HISTORY:**

Operation Torch – Bravo team.

Operation Silverback – Bravo team.

**CO ASSESSMENTS:**

"Malcolm Thorne is a rather dangerous individual. Even ignoring the list of assassinations accredited to his name, which have earned him a huge standing bounty amongst the Batarian Hegemony, he shows a disregard for his colleagues, and a reckless, selfish streak which saw him renege on his duty to the Alliance – a duty which is all the more serious given his unique biological characteristics. I have made numerous recommendations to Fleet Command that Thorne be returned to his proper home – the laboratory. Given the loss of Grissom Academy, another, high-security facility would suffice. His mutation is beyond our scientific knowledge, and if unlocked, could be a vital step in securing humanity's power on the galactic stage. Certainly, that knowledge is far too valuable to be squandered by one selfish renegade. My recommendations, however, are continually refused by an unknown source."

_Operations Chief Edward Palmer_

"After interviewing Operative Thorne, I have convinced Admiral Hackett to procure Director Kahlee Sanders' help in blocking Palmer's transfer requests. Nine years of observation by Grissom Academy have failed to explain Thorne's rare, nay unique mutation, and it is very likely that keeping him in a laboratory would _never_ garner results. Letting him loose in the field, however, allows him to do no end of good. He is a brutal combatant on the battlefield, with biotic powers exceeding all but the justicar's, and sending him back to isolated observation would be a waste of one of our fiercest, most powerful operatives."

_Colonel Logan Hunter_

"Note: Do _not _let Operative Thorne near any batarians."

_Captain Zachary Murphy_


	21. Araya

_Accessing file..._

**NAME:**

Araya

**AGE:**

23

**RACE:**

Human, Female

**CLASS:**

Vanguard

**WEAPON PROFICIENCIES:**

Shotgun

**TECHNICAL PROFICIENCIES:**

Nil

**BIOTIC PROFICIENCY:**

Very High – brute force Vanguard biotics, particular specialty in the "Shockwave" technique.

L5n implants.

**PRE-N7 SERVICE HISTORY:**

Ascension Project – Eight years' biotic training.

L5n implants.

**N7 SERVICE HISTORY:**

Operation Torch – Bravo team.

Operation Silverback – Charlie team.

**CO ASSESSMENTS:**

"Operative Araya has the worst marksmanship of any soldier I have ever encountered, and has roughly the same psychological stability as a rutting vorcha."

_Operations Chief Edward Palmer_

"He does have a point. Having served with Operative Araya on Asteria, I can testify that her aim is utterly appalling – even at close range, wielding a krogan shotgun, she regularly failed to hit her targets. However, her biotics are far more powerful than even she realises, and she is possibly the luckiest soldier I have ever met – in times of sheer desperation, she possesses the uncanny ability to hit a target at sniper range with her shotgun, although I suspect even she doesn't know how she manages this. I must also concede that her mental state is hardly stable. Both of our resident doctors have diagnosed her as borderline bipolar, and she seems to flit between awkward silence and insane hyperactivity. Despite her flaws, Araya is an eager volunteer, and has proven that she can at least handle herself on the battlefield, provided she has the support of some more... reliable marksmen."

_Colonel Logan Hunter_


	22. Lynus Rilum

_Accessing file..._

**NAME:**

Lynus Rilum

**AGE:**

35

**RACE:**

Salarian, Male

**CLASS:**

Engineer

**WEAPON PROFICIENCIES:**

SMG

**TECHNICAL PROFICIENCIES:**

Weapon Mods

Specialised Ammunition

Combat Drones

Sentry Turrets

Hacking

**BIOTIC PROFICIENCY:**

Nil

**PRE-N7 SERVICE HISTORY:**

Salarian Special Tasks Group – Two years' specialist training. Seventeen years' service. Rose to rank of Major.

**N7 SERVICE HISTORY:**

Operation Silverback – Delta team. Unit leader.

**CO ASSESSMENTS:**

"Operative Rilum is one of the most worrying figures aboard this ship, in my eyes. Violent krogan, a brutal turian hastatim, and a string of contract killers, human and drell, all pale in comparison to the damage this man's subterfuge could wreak. Salarians as a whole are sneaky, but the Special Tasks Group elevates that to an entirely new level, and Major Rilum is one of their best men. It is more than suspicious that an elite salarian operative, whose own organisation is currently embroiled in special operations like ours, should choose to serve on an Alliance ship instead. Surveillance must be maintained."

_Operations Chief Edward Palmer_

"Lynus Rilum is not the salarian spymaster Chief Palmer seems to think he is. In fact, he is about as far from a spymasters as it is possible for an STG operative to be – by his own admission, he is the man the spymasters go to when their espionage fails. Salarians like to win a war before it begins, but in the rare event that something falls outside their contingencies, men like Rilum clean up the mess. As a gesture of trust upon his arrival, Rilum cleared the black tape over a few of his past missions, and I was astounded to find that the massacre of two pirate cruisers in the Nubian Expanse, which we had assumed to be the work of a turian patrol fleet, had actually been carried out by Rilum and a team of a dozen salarians. He is an accomplished soldier with a knack for professionalism and leadership, and should be treated as one of our top assets."

_Colonel Logan Hunter_


	23. Gazix

_Accessing file..._

**NAME:**

Gazix

**AGE:**

20

**RACE:**

Turian, Male

**CLASS:**

Soldier

**WEAPON PROFICIENCIES:**

Assault Rifle

**TECHNICAL PROFICIENCIES:**

Weapon Mods

Specialised Ammunition

**BIOTIC PROFICIENCY:**

Nil

**PRE-N7 SERVICE HISTORY:**

Palaven 3rd Regiment (Marine) – One years' boot camp. Four years' service. Final rank of Sergeant.

**N7 SERVICE HISTORY:**

Operation Silverback – Alpha team.

**CO ASSESSMENTS:**

"Another turian. At least this one keeps to himself."

_Operations Chief Palmer_

"Gazix is a largely untested element – his training aside, he saw very little action in the turian military before the outbreak of war. Operative Kamur, however, assures me that, like any turian, he is combat-ready and committed to the end. I certainly hope that holds true"

_Colonel Logan Hunter_

"Obituary, Official: Let it be known that during the recent operation on Korlus, thereafter named Operation Bloodhound, Operative Gazix was killed in action. While attending to a supposed rendezvous with operatives of the salarian Special Tasks Group, Gazix's team was ambushed and set upon by an unknown assailant, believed to be of Cerberus origin. Reinforcements were delayed by the situation aboard the MSV Jericho, documents attached, and upon their arrival, three of the five operatives had been killed, with their assailant withdrawing from the field. Operative O'Leiph pronounced Operative Gazix dead on arrival, killed by a gunshot to the head. He fought fate until the end, and for that, we commit his name to record."

_Captain Zachary Murphy_


	24. Ethan Cash

_Accessing file..._

**NAME:**

Ethan Cash

**AGE:**

24

**RACE:**

Human, Male

**CLASS:**

Sentinel

**WEAPON PROFICIENCIES:**

Pistol, Omni-tool

**TECHNICAL PROFICIENCIES:**

Overload tech

Tech Armour

**BIOTIC PROFICIENCY:**

Mid-level – high-end for Sentinel-class, but slightly below Adept-class standards.

L3 implants.

**PRE-N7 SERVICE HISTORY:**

Ascension Project – Seven years' biotic training. Technical supplements to prepare for Sentinel-class service.

Alliance Navy (111th Division) – Six months' boot camp. Three years' service, resigned.

**N7 SERVICE HISTORY:**

Operation Silverback – Delta team.

**CO ASSESSMENTS:**

"Operative Cash has proven to be a rather surly, unsociable individual, and some doubts must be placed on his loyalty after his premature resignation from the Alliance. Nonetheless, he has some talent, and his mixture of biotics and tech makes for a decent specialist on the battlefield."

_Operations Chief Edward Palmer_

"Ethan is a... troubled soul. His resignation from the Alliance was due to a classified mission under his command. The details are buried under black tape, but I know from his interview that heavy casualties were involved, and Cash has since refused to take command of any operation. Nonetheless, the Reaper invasion has forced him to re-enlist, and I for one am glad. However, while he is a very capable combatant, his mental state is... distant, almost disconnected, for reasons which he has refused to tell me. As a precautionary measure, I have asked Gina to keep an eye on his psychological state. Unhappy minds are some of the first to fall prey to indoctrination, and that is a risk we cannot afford."

_Colonel Logan Hunter_


	25. Zeke Ryder

_Accessing file..._

**NAME:**

Zeke Ryder

**AGE:**

24

**RACE:**

Human, Male

**CLASS:**

Infiltrator

**WEAPON PROFICIENCIES:**

Sniper Rifle, Pistol

**TECHNICAL PROFICIENCIES:**

Tactical Cloak

Weapon Mods

**BIOTIC PROFICIENCY:**

Nil

**PRE-N7 SERVICE HISTORY:**

Mercenary – Five years' operation in Citadel space, over one hundred completed contracts.

**N7 SERVICE HISTORY:**

Operation Silverback – Delta team.

**CO ASSESSMENTS:**

"Yet another mercenary. I swear, we're collecting all the flotsam and jetsam the fleet didn't want. He's human, though, which makes a change..."

_Operations Chief Edward Palmer_

"Jackass."

_Captain Zachary Murphy_

"_Racist_ jackass."

_Operative Kan'Sura_

"Murphy – I've warned you before. Kan – how the hell did you even get onto this file?"

_Colonel Logan Hunter_

"Somebody gave him the access codes."

_Operative Andersen_

"I give up."

_Colonel Logan Hunter_

"Operative Ryder is a surprisingly capable agent. He could do with a little more drill to really tighten up his battlefield ability, but for a man with no actual combat training, he is remarkably skilled. According to his interview, he simply stole a pistol on the Citadel, aged 19, and worked his way up from there..."

_Colonel Logan Hunter_

"I thought you said you were giving up?"

_Captain Zachary Murphy_

"I'm filing the paperwork, THEN giving up."

_Colonel Logan Hunter_

"Ah. See you in the bar, then."

_Captain Zachary Murphy_

"Obituary, Official: Let it be known that during the recent operation on Korlus, thereafter named Operation Bloodhound, Operative Ryder was killed in action. While attending to a supposed rendezvous with operatives of the salarian Special Tasks Group, Ryder's team was ambushed and set upon by an unknown assailant, believed to be of Cerberus origin. Reinforcements were delayed by the situation aboard the MSV Jericho, documents attached, and upon their arrival, three of the five operatives had been killed, with their assailant withdrawing from the field. Operative O'Leiph pronounced Operative Ryder dead on arrival, killed by multiple gunshots, the last one to the head. Evidence shows that Ryder was the first to be wounded, but refused medical attention, attempting to buy his comrades time to escape, and for that, we commit his name to record."

_Captain Zachary Murphy_


	26. Ria O'Leiph

_Accessing file..._

**NAME:**

Ria O'Leiph

**AGE:**

340

**RACE:**

Asari

**CLASS:**

Combat Medic

**WEAPON PROFICIENCIES:**

Pistol, SMG

**TECHNICAL PROFICIENCIES:**

"Unity" Medi-gel Dispensary

Chemical Weaponry

**BIOTIC PROFICIENCY:**

Moderate – martial biotic talents honed by previous asari commando training.

Equivalent to L3 human candidate.

**PRE-N7 SERVICE HISTORY:**

Asari Commando – Over two hundred years' experience in Citadel space. Obtained medical training during service and left for a medical career upon matron stage.

**N7 SERVICE HISTORY:**

Cambrai Medical Officer – Service began after Operation Huntsman.

Operation Silverback – Delta team. Assigned for battlefield medical duty.

**CO ASSESSMENTS:**

"The doctor has a rather profound and unwanted effect on the male members of the crew. If, like many asari, she insists on dressing like a lady of the night, then she'd better be damn good at her job, or we'll have handicapped half of our marine complement for nothing."

_Operations Chief Edward Palmer_

"She also has a fine ass. In other news, I'm incrediblylucky she doesn't have access to these files..."

_Captain Zachary Murphy_

"Err..."

_Colonel Logan Hunter_

"You have got to be kidding me."

_Captain Zachary Murphy_

"I thought they'd be useful for psych reviews!"

_Colonel Logan Hunter_

"Just file the damn report, I need to hide!"

_Captain Zachary Murphy_

"Dr O'Leiph is a fine addition to our crew. Her combat prowess is considerable, on par with any of the other asari commandoes on our team, but her real asset is her scientific and medical expertise. Gina has basic Alliance training for trans-species medicine, but Ria possesses a far greater knowledge of alien biology, as well as a surprising amount about human medicine – probably stemming from her work with her human husband on Tyr. More importantly, her commando experience allows her to join shore teams on the battlefield when needed, something our shipboard doctor is ill-equipped to do."

_Colonel Logan Hunter_

"Logan, she's been sitting in the lab for the last ten minutes..."

_Captain Zachary Murphy_

"Does she look angry?"

_Colonel Logan Hunter_

"No... She's just mucking about with test tubes."

_Captain Zachary Murphy_

"Test tubes? You mean, as in... _chemicals_ and test tubes?"

_Colonel Logan Hunter_

"Oh crap."

_Captain Zachary Murphy_


	27. Zya

_Accessing file..._

**NAME:**

Zya

**AGE:**

29

**RACE:**

Human, Female

**CLASS:**

Infiltrator

**WEAPON PROFICIENCIES:**

Sniper Rifle, SMG

**TECHNICAL PROFICIENCIES:**

Tactical Cloak

Weapon Mods

Specialised Ammunition

Vocal Masking

**BIOTIC PROFICIENCY:**

Nil

**PRE-N7 SERVICE HISTORY:**

Assassin – Ten years' operation in Alliance and Citadel space. Less than ten confirmed kills – many more suspected unconfirmed.

**N7 SERVICE HISTORY:**

No operations on file.

**CO ASSESSMENTS:**

"I don't even know where to begin with this one. _Another _assassin. As if the drell and that thug Maffei weren't bad enough. To make matters worse, Operative Zya has a particularly unsociable demeanour, and less than ten kills in her criminal dossier – an average of one kill a year. With that kill rate, the benefits of having her along barely outweigh the risks..."

_Operations Chief Edward Palmer_

"What my predecessor singularly fails to notice is that Operative Zya only has ten _confirmed _kills. One interpretation, the one he immediately made, is that she has had very few successes. The other, which I suspect to be true, is that she is very good at her job, and most of her victims have never been found. In addition, the unsociable demeanour he describes is perfectly understandable, given her past experiences – see the attached note. All in all, it is unrealistic to ever expect Zya to fully come out of her shell, but I hope experience on the Cambrai will at least allow her to form friendships with her fellow operatives."

_Colonel Logan Hunter_

"Note: Operative Zya _should_ be mute, due to previous events. The details are sketchy, and she shies away from the topic, but we know that a contract against Cerberus went wrong, leaving her with a slit throat, and about to bleed to death. Somehow, she survived, but the damage to her larynx was irreparable, and had to be circumvented by the installation of a synthetic voice modulator. This has led to some social difficulties, and is noteworthy from a psychological perspective."

_Colonel Logan Hunter_


	28. Lisk

_Accessing file..._

**NAME:**

Lisk

**AGE:**

16

**RACE:**

Vorcha, Male

**CLASS:**

Soldier

**WEAPON PROFICIENCIES:**

Assault Rifle, Shotgun

**TECHNICAL PROFICIENCIES:**

"Carnage" Shotgun Propellant

Incendiary Grenades

Weapon Mods

**BIOTIC PROFICIENCY:**

Nil

**PRE-N7 SERVICE HISTORY:**

Blood Pack – Forcibly recruited as an adolescent. Ten years' service as a soldier and enforcer.

**N7 SERVICE HISTORY:**

Operation Silverback – Charlie team.

**CO ASSESSMENTS:**

"In a way, it's good that Palmer ran away yesterday. He would have had a fit if he knew a vorcha was joining the crew."

_Captain Zachary Murphy_

"Zachary, just because that bastard's gone doesn't mean you can hack the personnel files at will. He might not be around to stop you, but I am."

_Colonel Logan Hunter_

"Sir, did you _actually _just call him a bastard? I'm impressed."

_Captain Zachary Murphy_

"NOT the point."

_Colonel Logan Hunter_

"Lisk is a... surprising addition to the team. I almost laughed in Admiral Hackett's face when he told me Aria had lent us a vorcha enforcer. Lisk, however, is proving to be a rather capable warrior, and a surprisingly adept member of the team. What he lacks in conversational skills, he more than makes up for in dogged loyalty and fierce determination on the battlefield, and the crew's doubts about working with a vorcha seem to have been quickly dismissed."

_Colonel Logan Hunter_

"He's actually quite smart, for a vorcha. Just don't use more than three syllables at a time."

_Captain Zachary Murphy_


	29. Urdnot Dax

_Accessing file..._

**NAME:**

Urdnot Dax

**AGE:**

528

**RACE:**

Krogan, Male

**CLASS:**

Soldier

**WEAPON PROFICIENCIES:**

Assault Rifle, Shotgun

**TECHNICAL PROFICIENCIES:**

"Carnage" Shotgun Propellant

Weapon Mods

Multiple Tech Grenades

"Fortification" Shield Boost

**BIOTIC PROFICIENCY:**

Nil

**PRE-N7 SERVICE HISTORY:**

Urdnot Warrior – Almost five centuries of experience in scouting and combat duties on Tuchanka.

**N7 SERVICE HISTORY:**

Operation Mirage – Clan Urdnot contact. Assisted assault team, joined Cambrai crew post-operation.

Operation Silverback – Charlie team.

**CO ASSESSMENTS:**

"We never seem to bring any normal krogan onboard. Granted, they're all a bit gung-ho, and none of them would turn away a fight, but they hardly fit the vicious, warmongering stereotype. That might well be to do with the fact that all four of our krogan operatives came from small clans, forward-thinking clans, or no clan at all. Dax fulfils the middle category – he was left behind to guard the borders when the main Urdnot army went off to Palaven, but after Operation Mirage, he requested to join our crew, and his squadmates on that operation lent their support to the request. Since joining, he has proved himself a strong, moral warrior, albeit with a worrying fascination for his arsenal. His service during Mirage meant he had close bonds with several of the crew from shared experience, even before he came aboard, and like Yui and Vresh, he has managed to integrate himself well among the non-krogan crew."

_Colonel Logan Hunter_

"Note: This is the last dossier I'll have to write for some time. We have officially covered every operative that has come aboard since the beginning of the Cambrai's special operation. We're heading to Kithoi Ward soon, and Admiral Hackett has organised another intake of recruits when we arrive. Until then, this is Colonel Logan Hunter, signing off."

_Colonel Logan Hunter_


	30. Erika Solov

_Accessing file..._

**NAME:**

Erika Solov

**AGE:**

33

**RACE:**

Human, Female

**CLASS:**

Pilot

**WEAPON PROFICIENCIES:**

Pistol, Assault Rifle

**TECHNICAL PROFICIENCIES:**

Piloting – Light Vessels, Fighter/Interceptor-class

Piloting – Heavy Vessels, Frigate/Cruiser-class

**BIOTIC PROFICIENCY:**

Nil

**PRE-N7 SERVICE HISTORY:**

Arcturus Flight Academy [Light Vessels] – Two years' training from age eighteen, later switched to Heavy Vessels on instructor's advice.

Arcturus Flight Academy [Heavy Vessels] – Five years' training from age twenty. Aptitude score on completion: 95/100.

SSV Waterloo – Two years' service as co-pilot, two as pilot.

SSV Falkirk – Four years' service as pilot.

**N7 SERVICE HISTORY:**

Pilot – Operation Chariot onwards.

**CO ASSESSMENTS:**

"Neither Chief Palmer nor Colonel Hunter – and I am loathe to mention them in the same sentence – deigned to add our pilots to the N7 archives, but they are as much a part of the team as anyone. The Cambrai has performed aerial support duties during both Operation Torch and Operation Silverback, and as such as its helm crew deserve a mention here. Flight Officer Solov was recommended for this post due to her... unique flying style. Two years' training as an interceptor pilot hardened her nerves, and the woman seems to know no fear, employing some truly unconventional tactics – according to her references from Arcturus, she crashed at least half of the ships she flew during training. Unconventional flying is what we need, however – old frigates like the Agincourt and Hastings can be flown by the manual, but the Normandy-class requires a special kind of helmsman to make the most of her upgrades. This point becomes even more salient as we consider the SR2 now under our command – increased, almost _unpredictable _agility, a Thanix cannon, and improved countermeasures mean the Cambrai can be fly like a fighter and shoot like a cruiser, and that is exactly the kind of ship Solov is suited to. They were made for each other."

_Captain Zachary Murphy_


	31. Akito Yurai

**A/N: Well, The Cambrai Files is back. As promised, I made a fair few updates today, so the best way to summarise them all is in a list:**

**Erika Solov (30) - File added.**

**Akito Yurai (31) - File added.**

**Rafea (13) - Official obituary added.**

**Colburn (14) - Official obituary added.**

**Gazix (23) - Official obituary added.**

**Zeke Ryder (25) - Official obituary added.**

**Logan Hunter (7) - Official obituary added. Personal obituar(ies) added - please read, if you read any of these updates.**

* * *

_Accessing file..._

**NAME:**

Akito Yurai

**AGE:**

28

**RACE:**

Human, Male

**CLASS:**

Pilot

**WEAPON PROFICIENCIES:**

Pistol

**TECHNICAL PROFICIENCIES:**

Piloting – Heavy Vessels, Frigate/Cruiser-class

**BIOTIC PROFICIENCY:**

Nil

**PRE-N7 SERVICE HISTORY:**

Arcturus Flight Academy [Heavy Vessels] – Four years' training from age eighteen. Aptitude score on completion: 98/100.

SSV Tokyo – One year's service as co-pilot, five as pilot.

**N7 SERVICE HISTORY:**

Co-pilot – Operation Chariot onwards.

**CO ASSESSMENTS:**

"Like his colleague, Operative Yurai was never entered into the records by his predecessors, something I am now correcting. One matter in particular must be settled in the case of Operative Yurai – just _why _he is the ship's co-pilot. As many have pointed out, he has higher aptitude scores than Operative Solov, and has far fewer _crashes _to his name during training. Simply put, however, Akito Yurai isn't best suited to the Cambrai, or to the frigate-class in general. He has an intellect that is second to none, a knack for multitasking and data processing that surpasses even our resident salarian. Naturally, this makes him a very able cruiser commander – he is able to co-ordinate shields, engines and gunnery systems, with a dozen reports all coming in at once, and instantly put his ship in the optimum position to strike. He does not, however, have the imaginative, almost _reckless _streak needed to fly a Normandy-class, and is much better spent as the co-pilot – his formidable mind is well-occupied on gunnery duty, and when Operative Solov's ingenuity cannot produce a solution, his textbook advice usually can. They make a fine pair at the helm, although Yurai's mental capacity can be disconcerting at times – it is not uncommon to see him reading a book or playing a game, even as he directs Solov in flying the ship..."

_Captain Zachary Murphy_


	32. Sarah Jade

_Accessing file..._

**NAME:**

Sarah Jade

**AGE:**

23

**RACE:**

Human, Female

**CLASS:**

Adept

**WEAPON PROFICIENCIES:**

SMG, Shotgun

**TECHNICAL PROFICIENCIES:**

Nil

**BIOTIC PROFICIENCY:**

High – very powerful by human standards, adept-class martial talents.

L3 implant candidate, upgraded to L5x during N7 training.

**PRE-N7 SERVICE HISTORY:**

Ascension Project – Twelve years' biotic training, Grissom Academy.

Alliance Navy (103rd Division) – Three years' service, fast-tracked to Lieutenant rank. Recommended for N designation.

Alliance Navy (N Program) – Graduated at N7 level after two years' progressive training.

Alliance Navy (N7 Marine) – Less than two months' service prior to the Fall of Earth.

Alliance Navy (SSV Belfast) – One month's service before transferring to SSV Cambrai.

**N7 SERVICE HISTORY:**

No operations on file.

**CO ASSESSMENTS:**

"Lieutenant Sarah Jade is an N7, albeit an odd one. Biotics are rare amongst the regular infantry – usually reserved for specialist squads – and the formidable adept-class biotics are even rarer, making Lieutenant Jade a rather valuable asset to the Alliance. Her Ascension training and biotic talents were enough to get her fast-tracked through officer training in the 103rd, reaching the rank of 1st Lieutenant after just two years of actual service. Shortly afterwards, her above-average biotic talents and her affinity for the lessons of leadership saw her recommended to the N Program. Her N training at Rio Villa took slightly longer than usual, two years compared to the usual one. This was for two reasons: firstly, her lack of frontline experience had to be accommodated for, and secondly, an accident during free-fall training saw her break her collar bone and right arm, invaliding her for six months. All in all, the verdict is this: Sarah Jade is a lethal operative, well-versed in the textbook styles of leadership. Her lack of frontline service, however, means she should be tempered by a more experienced colleague, for those all-too-frequent moments when the textbook will not suffice."

_Captain Zachary Murphy_

"Note: Operatives Sarah Jade, Irving Wolfe and Alec Carter have been working together for some months now – the three of them escaped Earth together, later serving on the Belfast as a trio once more. These three N7s make for an excellent team, and should be deployed together where possible."

_Captain Zachary Murphy_


	33. Irving Wolfe

_Accessing file..._

**NAME:**

Irving Wolfe

**AGE:**

29

**RACE:**

Human, Male

**CLASS:**

Soldier

**WEAPON PROFICIENCIES:**

Assault Rifle, Shotgun

**TECHNICAL PROFICIENCIES:**

Specialised Ammunition

**BIOTIC PROFICIENCY:**

Nil

**PRE-N7 SERVICE HISTORY:**

Alliance Navy (99th Division) – Six months' training, two years' service.

Alliance Navy (15th Division) – Five years' service. Recommended for N Designation.

Alliance Navy (N Program) – Graduated at N7 level after one year's progressive training.

Alliance Navy (N7 Marine) – Three years' service. Final rank of Gunnery Chief.

Alliance Navy (SSV Belfast) – One month's service before transferring to SSV Cambrai.

**N7 SERVICE HISTORY:**

No operations on file.

**CO ASSESSMENTS:**

"Gunnery Chief Wolfe is a survivor through and through. By far the most notable incident in his career was the Battle of Torfan, in 2178. Recently transferred to the 15th Division, then-Corporal Wolfe was deployed on the third day of fighting. After a bloody ambush at their landing zone, Wolfe and several colleagues were captured and tortured. Only Wolfe survived. When Alliance forces raided the stronghold where he was held captive a week later, the Corporal reportedly killed two of his guards, and joined the fight, refusing to be sent for medical attention. He returned to service after Torfan, again refusing R&R, and after four more years of service in the division, was recommended for the N Program, which he passed through with ease. While he may be a formidable soldier, Wolfe appears to show many signs of PTSD – post traumatic stress disorder. This leaves him somewhat aloof, and loathe to interact with the rest of the crew – our two resident doctors agree that his capture and torture on Torfan appears to have been the catalyst for this, and the condition has been heightened recently: younger brother Corporal Colin Wolfe was lost during the Fall of Earth, even as Irving Wolfe escaped. Gina has agreed to keep an eye on Wolfe's psychological state, and has noted that there does appear to be one exception to his closed-off attitude, and his application of ruthless calculus – Gunnery Chief Wolfe displays remarkable loyalty to Operatives Jade and Carter, the two N7s he escaped Earth with."

_Captain Zachary Murphy_

"Note: Operatives Sarah Jade, Irving Wolfe and Alec Carter have been working together for some months now – the three of them escaped Earth together, later serving on the Belfast as a trio once more. These three N7s make for an excellent team, and should be deployed together where possible."

_Captain Zachary Murphy_


	34. Alec Carter

_Accessing file..._

**NAME:**

Alec Carter

**AGE:**

22

**RACE:**

Human, Male

**CLASS:**

Soldier

**WEAPON PROFICIENCIES:**

Assault Rifle, Sniper Rifle

**TECHNICAL PROFICIENCIES:**

Nil

**BIOTIC PROFICIENCY:**

Nil

**PRE-N7 SERVICE HISTORY:**

Alliance Navy (32nd Division) – Six months' training, three years' service. Recommended for N Designation.

Alliance Navy (N Program) – Graduated to N6 level after six months' progressive training. N7 graduation interrupted by the Fall of Earth.

Alliance Navy (SSV Belfast) – One month's service before transferring to SSV Cambrai.

**N7 SERVICE HISTORY:**

No operations on file.

**CO ASSESSMENTS:**

"Alec Carter was one of the youngest N7s in the Alliance at the time of the Reapers' arrival – I call him an N7 because only formality makes it false. He passes through to N6 level with ease, and had passed all required assessments for N7 level. His formal graduation, however, was interrupted by the Reaper assault on Earth. Carter never received his pips and insignia, but escaped Rio Villa along with fellow N7s Sarah Jade and Irving Wolfe – in the process, they secured the evacuation of more than fifty civilians, including Carter's sister. Carter has yet to see frontline service since leaving Rio Villa – his tenure on the Belfast was rather uneventful – but his first few training sessions aboard the Cambrai seem to suggest a good deal talent, even if he lacks experience."

_Captain Zachary Murphy_

"Note: Operatives Sarah Jade, Irving Wolfe and Alec Carter have been working together for some months now – the three of them escaped Earth together, later serving on the Belfast as a trio once more. These three N7s make for an excellent team, and should be deployed together where possible."

_Captain Zachary Murphy_


	35. Ekris

_Accessing file..._

**NAME:**

Ekris

**AGE:**

22

**RACE:**

Drell, Male

**CLASS:**

Adept

**WEAPON PROFICIENCIES:**

Assault Rifle, SMG

**TECHNICAL PROFICIENCIES:**

Specialised Ammunition

**BIOTIC PROFICIENCY:**

High – very powerful in all disciplines, abilities are notably unstable and prone to biotic explosions.

Equivalent of L5x human candidate.

**PRE-N7 SERVICE HISTORY:**

Hanar Assassin – Eight years' training under the Kahje Compact. Four years' operation, fifty completed contracts.

**N7 SERVICE HISTORY:**

Operation Safeguard – Intercepted by Operatives Tyco and Vanyali during a mission for the hanar. Later recruited to the Cambrai.

**CO ASSESSMENTS:**

"The circumstances of Ekris' recruitment were... unusual, to say the least. As Operative Tyco has noted, however, we seem to have made a habit of collecting stray assassins, and given Raziel Mac'Tir's performance, Ekris should be a fine addition to the team – he has the same hanar training, but his physiology is that of an even younger, fitter drell, and his biotics are even more powerful than Raziel's. If let loose, I daresay he could give Operative Thorne a run for his money in terms of destruction."

_Captain Zachary Murphy_


	36. Klara'Tseni nar Qwib Qwib

_Accessing file..._

**NAME:**

Klara'Tseni nar Qwib-Qwib

**AGE:**

27

**RACE:**

Quarian, Female

**CLASS:**

Engineer

**WEAPON PROFICIENCIES:**

Sniper Rifle, SMG

**TECHNICAL PROFICIENCIES:**

Sentry Turret

Hacking

AI Hacking

Specialised Ammunition

Weapon Mods

Incineration Tech

Cryo Tech

Overload Tech

**BIOTIC PROFICIENCY:**

Nil

**PRE-N7 SERVICE HISTORY:**

Migrant Fleet (Qwib-Qwib) – Service from birth, total of twenty-two years, most of it as a machinist.

Migrant Fleet (Pilgrimage) – Five years' experience on Terra Nova, including X57 Project.

**N7 SERVICE HISTORY:**

No operations on record.

**CO ASSESSMENTS:**

"Well, we didn't have enough tech geeks onboard. Klara'Tseni hasn't tried to hack into the captain's files yet, so she isn't up to Andersen's level, but that might well be a good thing... Suffice it to say, the quarian is a formidable machinist – she excels in wires and bolts where Andersen excels in signals and firewalls – and has enough rudimentary arms training from her time on Terra Nova to survive on the battlefield. She might be green, but with a little more training, she should be able to join a frontline squad. I originally slated Kan'Sura to oversee her training, as a fellow quarian, but Rilum has pointed out that his status as an _exile _from the Migrant Fleet may undermine that tenuous bond – as such, Andersen will oversee her training instead. I have high hopes for this one – her exuberance and optimism should be good for morale, and once her combat skills are up to scratch, she has the makings of a very versatile operative."

_Captain Zachary Murphy_


	37. Aran Tur Akor

_Accessing file..._

**NAME:**

Aran Tur Akor

**AGE:**

40

**RACE:**

Batarian, Male

**CLASS:**

Soldier

**WEAPON PROFICIENCIES:**

Assault Rifle, Sniper Rifle, Pistol

**TECHNICAL PROFICIENCIES:**

Ballistic Blades

Blade Armour

Incendiary Grenade

Frag Grenade

**BIOTIC PROFICIENCY:**

Nil

**PRE-N7 SERVICE HISTORY:**

Batarian Military (Khar'Shan 5th Regiment) – Three months' training. Thirteen years' service. Recommended for SIU.

Batarian Military (Special Intervention Unit) – One year's training. Five years' service. Final rank of Major.

Batarian Hegemony (Department of War) – Five years' service. Adjutant Major and Liaison to the SIU.

**N7 SERVICE HISTORY:**

Operation Fortress – Ground team. Killed in action by Reaper forces.

**CO ASSESSMENTS:**

"I'm not quite sure _what _to think about Tur Akor. On the one hand, he's an outstanding officer – one with more than a dozen years of fighting on the front lines with the infantry under his belt, and another half-dozen with special forces. He goes about life with a calmness that borders on stoicism, his grasp of tactics and soldiering is remarkable, and he seems to have no qualms about working with humans, unlike most of his race. On the _other _hand, I'm not entirely sure I trust him. The calm veneer is usually a facade, and Aran definitely has skeletons in his closet – he was high up in the military at the time of the Skyllian Blitz, and went on to serve the Hegemony's despotic government. For the time being, however, he has a formidable military acumen, and a burning desire to turn it against the Reapers, so I am not inclined to refuse him."

_Captain Zachary Murphy_

"Obituary, Official: Let it be known that during the recent mission to Logasiri, thereafter named Operation Fortress, Operative Aran Tur Akor was killed in action. His squadmates report that, as they planted a bomb to destroy Kher'Gan Fortress, it was decided that one of the squad would stay behind to defend the bomb from Reaper interference. Operative Tur Akor was chosen to stay, and remained with the bomb until detonation. His sacrifice ensured the mission's success, as well as allowing his comrades to escape the fortress with their lives, and for that, we commit his name to memory."

_Captain Zachary Murphy_

"Obituary, Personal: Well, the batarian proved me wrong... Whatever my doubts, he laid down his life for his squadmates, and I can't help but forgive any undisclosed sins in the face of such sacrifice. I only worry that his death will have a negative impact on his fellow batarian, Vor Hebat, but that is a discussion for another time. What matters today is that the Batarian Hegemony has lost a talented officer, and a loyal soldier."

_Captain Zachary Murphy_


	38. Vor Hebat

_Accessing file..._

**NAME:**

Vor Hebat

**AGE:**

28

**RACE:**

Batarian, Male

**CLASS:**

Sentinel

**WEAPON PROFICIENCIES:**

Assault Rifle, Shotgun, Sniper Rifle

**TECHNICAL PROFICIENCIES:**

Ballistic Blades

Blade Armour

Submission Net

Neural Shock

**BIOTIC PROFICIENCY:**

Medium – mild crowd control proficiency, lack of training limits power.

Equivalent to low-end L2 human candidate.

**PRE-N7 SERVICE HISTORY:**

Slaver – Twelve years' experience as both a crewman and a captain of slave ships.

**N7 SERVICE HISTORY:**

Operation Fortress – Ground team.

**CO ASSESSMENTS:**

"Vor Hebat is a... volatile element, to say the least, and quite frankly I wonder why Admiral Hackett sent him to us. He has one hell of a chip on his shoulder, and seems to hate all humans – his career as a slaver took a recent nose-dive when a 'shipment' of humans rose up, killing his crew and abandoning him on a nearby moon. He _is _a powerful combatant, however, combining ruthless firearms use and CQB skills with impressive tech. The darker aspects of his character are also kept in check by Operative Tur Akor, his direct superior in the Hegemony, and as long as this persists, I imagine he will be a powerful asset on the battlefield."

_Captain Zachary Murphy_

"Note: Operative Hebat begrudgingly agreed to attend a physical before deploying on Operation Fortress, and I uncovered something rather surprising – Hebat is a biotic. To this point, we were unaware that he had any such ability – he probably squandered it during his slaver career, to avoid singling himself out in a rather dangerous world. Nonetheless, he does have some raw power, and it might be worth asking one of our existing biotics to help hone his abilities."

_Dr Ria O'Leiph_

"Addendum: Biotic or not, he's still volatile. Until his personal issues and attitude are resolved, I don't want to risk letting him experiment with new powers, especially not biotics, of all things. For the time being, do not encourage him to train his abilities – if there comes a time when we can trust him with that power, I will assign one of the non-human biotics to train him."

_Captain Zachary Murphy_

"Note: Aran Tur Akor was killed in action during Operation Fortress. This poses a particular problem – Tur Akor was the only man on this ship who had any success in restraining Hebat. He has already shown a marked difference in personality, becoming more violent and confrontational – I suspect he and Operative Wolfe may have come to blows already. I will continue to monitor the batarian personally..."

_Captain Zachary Murphy_


	39. Arrete

_Accessing file..._

**NAME:**

Arrete

**AGE:**

20

**RACE:**

Salarian, Male

**CLASS:**

Infiltrator

**WEAPON PROFICIENCIES:**

Sniper Rifle, Pistol

**TECHNICAL PROFICIENCIES:**

Tactical Cloak

Specialised Ammunition

Proximity Mines

Overload Tech

Decoy

**BIOTIC PROFICIENCY:**

Nil

**PRE-N7 SERVICE HISTORY:**

Salarian Special Tasks Group – Two years' specialist training. Two years' service. Rose to rank of Lieutenant.

**N7 SERVICE HISTORY:**

No operations on file.

**CO ASSESSMENTS:**

"Where Lynus Rilum represents the most fearsome of the STG's old breed, Arrete is definitely an example of the new one. Lynus recommended him to us during our hunt for Edward Palmer – having just returned to the Citadel from a solo mission in the Traverse, he took up his gun without a moment's hesitation to help us, a rather admirable act. He took a polonium round to the chest during that mission, apparently in the act of protecting Operative Zya from an ambush, and the salarian has only just recovered from the ensuing radiation poisoning. Nonetheless, he seems keen to return to duty, and his skills on the battlefield are impressive. Put simply, the term 'young gun' was made for Arrete."

_Captain Zachary Murphy_


	40. Victor Cross

_Accessing file..._

**NAME:**

Victor Cross

**AGE:**

26

**RACE:**

Human, Male

**CLASS:**

Soldier

**WEAPON PROFICIENCIES:**

Assault Rifle

**TECHNICAL PROFICIENCIES:**

Weapon Mods

Specialised Ammunition

Concussive Shot

Fragmentation Grenades

**BIOTIC PROFICIENCY:**

Nil

**PRE-N7 SERVICE HISTORY:**

Alliance Navy (53rd Division) – Six months' boot camp, six years' service. Went AWOL after operation on Vanis.

Terminus Vigilante – Two years' experience.

**N7 SERVICE HISTORY:**

No operations on file.

**CO ASSESSMENTS:**

"The main formative experience in Victor Cross' life was the so-called 'Slaughter of Vanis', in 2184. The young, newly-promoted Lieutenant Cross was placed in command of a small squad, charged with raiding and clearing a batarian slave camp on the planet of Vanis. Mid-way through the operation, after unexpectedly heavy fighting, Cross and his squad arrived in the camp's armoury. From here, the files – though heavily classified – are clear. The team uncovered a nuclear device, which afforded them a quick way out, the alternative being fighting through a heavily fortified camp and risking further casualties. However, it would also kill the mostly human slave population. What happened next was critical – the nuclear device was detonated, the squad and slaves alike were killed, and Cross went AWOL into the Terminus. For the last two years, it was assumed that he had detonated the bomb, killing his squadmates in the process – his prejudice against batarians for the loss of his family on Elysium was assumed to be the motivation behind this act. He recently returned from self-imposed exile in the Terminus, however, and offered his version of events: while Cross was engaged in a standoff with his own squad, a batarian company stormed the armoury, and the crossfire from _that _fight detonated the bomb, with only Victor escaping in time. Personally, I am inclined to believe his version of events, as is Admiral Lindholm – he was an exemplary young soldier before the Slaughter, and despite his obvious mental hang-ups, he comes across as a patient, talented officer, with a no-one left behind attitude that will fit in well on the Cambrai..."

_Captain Zachary Murphy_

"Note: After the events on Vanis, a $10,000 bounty was placed on Victor Cross, on the grounds that he be brought in alive to stand trial. Admiral Lindholm suspended the bounty and trial upon his return, and that suspension stands as long as he remains with the crew."

_Captain Zachary Murphy_


	41. Liselle V'Dorn

_Accessing file..._

**NAME:**

Liselle V'Dorn

**AGE:**

502

**RACE:**

Asari

**CLASS:**

Vanguard

**WEAPON PROFICIENCIES:**

Assault Rifle, Sniper Rifle, Pistol

**TECHNICAL PROFICIENCIES:**

Specialised (Warp) Ammunition

**BIOTIC PROFICIENCY:**

Extremely high – advanced martial biotics for all situations.

Equivalent to above-L5n human candidate.

**PRE-N7 SERVICE HISTORY:**

Terminus Freelancer – More than four centuries' experience as an independent mercenary, bounty hunter and assassin.

**N7 SERVICE HISTORY:**

No operations on file.

**CO ASSESSMENTS:**

"Liselle is an extremely powerful combatant, and that's about all there is to say. She possesses _extremely _powerful biotics in almost all traditional disciplines, and is proficient with most types of firearm, excluding, rather bizarrely, shotguns, which are usually a vanguard's weapon of choice. Indeed, while her blunt-force biotics qualify her as a vanguard in clinical observations, her talents are more in line with the traditional adept. Her only real weakness in combat is a lack of technical proficiency. In personal terms, she is somewhat aloof, but appears to be a canny and tenacious fighter. All in all, she is a rather good addition to the team, especially where solo work is involved."

_Captain Zachary Murphy_

"Note: Liselle's physical when she came aboard the Cambrai produced some rather... strange results. Cell activity I've never seen in an asari before, and some preliminary symptoms that point to genetic modification, or even mutation. Quite simply, I've never seen anything like her before. When she returns from Cyone, I would like to perform another examination, and get to the bottom of this."

_Dr Ria O'Leiph_


	42. Alicia Carter

_Accessing file..._

**NAME:**

Alicia Carter

**AGE:**

19

**RACE:**

Human, Female

**CLASS:**

Combat Medic

**WEAPON PROFICIENCIES:**

Pistol, SMG

**TECHNICAL PROFICIENCIES:**

"Unity" Medi-Gel Dispensary

**BIOTIC PROFICIENCY:**

Medium – average potency for a human, standard adept-class biotics.

L3 implant candidate.

**PRE-N7 SERVICE HISTORY:**

UNAS Outreach Corps (Medical Volunteer) – One year's training in Virginia, USA. Two years' work in Ciudad Juárez, Mexico.

Alliance Navy (Medical Corps) – Fast-track enlistment due to Reaper War. Recommended for service on SSV Cambrai by Former Medical Officer Georgina Campbell.

**N7 SERVICE HISTORY:**

Cambrai Medical Officer – Service began prior to Operation Miracle.

**CO ASSESSMENTS:**

"For such a young woman, Alicia displays a remarkable measure of wisdom and self-possession. Furthermore, Dr O'Leiph informs me that her medical knowledge and ability is exemplary for someone without a medical degree – a shining advertisement for UNAS' charitable outreach program, if nothing else. The one blot on her character is a lack of experience in real firing line situations – shootings in Ciudad Juárez are one thing, but the battlefield is quite another, and Alicia has shown a slight tendency to panic under pressure."

_Captain Zachary Murphy_

"Note: I have been asked to put down, on record, the objections of Sergeant Alec Carter to his sister's service in the Alliance, and in the N7 Special Operations. I would also like to note the dire threats against my life and manhood should anything happen to her."

_Captain Zachary Murphy_


	43. Catherine Arness

_Accessing file..._

**NAME:**

Catherine Arness

**AGE:**

23

**RACE:**

Human, Female

**CLASS:**

Pilot

**WEAPON PROFICIENCIES:**

Shotgun, Pistol

**TECHNICAL PROFIENCIES:**

Piloting – Trans-Orbital Vessels, Shuttle/Gunship-class

**BIOTIC PROFICIENCY:**

Nil

**PRE-N7 SERVICE HISTORY:**

Arcturus Flight Academy [Trans-Orbital Vessels] – Three years' training from age eighteen. Aptitude score on completion: 84/100.

SSV Logan – Two years' service as a Kodiak pilot. Final rank of Second Lieutenant.

**N7 SERVICE HISTORY:**

Shuttle Pilot – Operation Tourniquet onwards.

**CO ASSESSMENTS:**

"2nd Lieutenant Arness has rather a lot in common with our helmswoman, Operative Solov. Her aptitude scores are below class average – a combination of poor theory results and one too many disciplinaries during her time at the academy – but her performance in the field more than makes up for that. She flies by instinct, and she has a knack for creative manoeuvres. Not exactly a traditional skillset for a drop pilot, but then, nobody on this ship has a traditional skillset. Put simply, Cat came highly recommended from Admiral Singh, and I can see why."

_Captain Zachary Murphy_


	44. Wendy Arness

_Accessing file..._

**NAME:**

Wendy Arness

**AGE:**

23

**RACE:**

Human, Female

**CLASS:**

Pilot

**WEAPON PROFICIENCIES:**

Pistol

**TECHNICAL PROFIENCIES:**

Piloting – Trans-Orbital Vessels, Shuttle/Gunship-class

**BIOTIC PROFICIENCY:**

Nil

**PRE-N7 SERVICE HISTORY:**

Arcturus Flight Academy [Trans-Orbital Vessels] – Three years' training from age eighteen. Aptitude score on completion: 96/100.

SSV Logan – Two years' service as a Kodiak pilot. Final rank of First Lieutenant.

**N7 SERVICE HISTORY:**

Shuttle Pilot – Operation Tourniquet onwards.

**CO ASSESSMENTS:**

"If Cat Arness is of the same ilk as Operative Solov, Wendy Arness definitely has more in common with Operative Yurai. She flies straight, and by the book, but like our co-pilot, she knows the book well enough to give the appearance of creativity – in reality, she just knows every trick out there. Her aptitude scores are a dozen points higher than her sister's, she's one rung up the ladder in terms of rank, and her disciplinary record is spotless. Very much the straight woman to her sister's wild card act, but no less capable for it."

_Captain Zachary Murphy_


End file.
